


Dancing

by GonFreecss



Series: Suvira advent calendar [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Kuvira and Suyin practice some dancing.
Relationships: Suyin Beifong/Kuvira
Series: Suvira advent calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038006
Kudos: 13





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar is a tradition where every day before christmas you receive a gift. Till december 1 until december 24 I will be posting a short fanfic about this lovely pair.

"How I am doing?" Kuvira asked. She was practicing how to dance with the help of her mentor and crush Suyin Beifong.

"You are doing it great. Do you mind if I touch you to correct some details?".

Kuvira heart started beating faster. "Of course I don´t care. You can touch whatever you want".

Suyin did it. Her hands started touching her to help her. Her hips, her legs. Every touch made Kuvira felt like she was in Heaven. 

Suyin felt hot, maybe it was a bad idea to be touching her because now she didn´t want to stop. 


End file.
